Not So Love At First Sight
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Let me spin you tail of a boy and a girl. A Montague and A Capulet. Sworn enemies at best...WAIT NO... Wrong story. A boy and Girl. A Malfoy and a Weasley. Enemies at best. Will they fall suit of the romantic tragedy of Romeo and Juliet or does fate have something else in store? Will their forbidden love last? Will it even bloom at all? READ IT! Rose x Scorpius fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

Not So Love At First Sight

Chapter 1: You're not my Romeo

Rose sat weeping on the edge of the lake. Flower by flower, petal by petal, she threw the daisy's into the river.

He left her. He didn't love her. The one and only. The great and handsome Garret McLaggen, the quidditch star of the Slytherin quidditch team the only one she ever loved. And he didn't want her. He never would again. It was over for them forever and he barely seemed to care at all.

Albus and Lily came running out as soon as they spotted the depressed girl. They attempted consoling her only to be rewarded with more tears falling from the heartbroken girl.

Then the idea Hit Lily , "ROSE! He really isn't that great."

"Yeah, Rosie there are so many better guys out there..." Albus tried to help.

"Nobody is like him, no one compares to him. He's almost godlike. He's unnervingly stunning. He's gone, He will never love me. My heart is crushed. I will never love anyone again why can't you understand?" Rose cried out in desperation.

"Rose, I can prove it to you." Lily said rubbing the sobbing girl's back.

"How could you possibly do that?" Rose said in utter disbelief.

"Well, the masquerade victory ball of course!" Lily said her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea Lils!" Albus exclaimed.

"How exacly is that proving anything involving Garret?" Rose asked wiping her red swollen eyes.

"Well, McLaggen is currently of age as are you which mean all of age children whose parents are invited to the victory ball are allowed to attend. That includes hold on a moment..." Lily paused and she took out an official looking envelope with the ministry stamp on it and started reading in a profound accent, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter as minister, I do hope you accept the role as one of our guests of honor at our annual masquerade victory ball. The Families attending are listed on the following page... Blah, blah, blah stupid barmy ministry tripe. And here we are. The following families are attending, The Abbots, Blacks, Blah blah, blah, blah Flynn-Fletchy, Finnigins, Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah WOE! That can't be right!" Lily exclaimed in disbelief as she read the long list of names.

Albus looked at her quizzically and snatched the paper from her hands and found what was so shocking,"MALFOYS? But doesn't dad say they are a bunch of hypocritical daft prejudice buffoons... why would...THEY ARE DEATHEATERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Not to mention the latest Scorpius Malfoy. He's got to be the slimiest bloody Quiditch keeper... He cheats I tell you. Doesn't deserve to be a captain, even if it is Ravenclaw's."

"The Malfoys? Oh God My dad's going to be bloody pissed. Wait is McLaggen on that list?" Rose asked desperately needing confirmation.

Lily smirked and said, "Yes, right here." As she pointed to the name.

Rose's heart fluttered she'd be able to see her beloved once more! WAIT.

"Lily... It says children OF AGE... You are only fourteen and Albus and I are only 15." Rose said pointing out the flaw in her 'Brilliant' Plan.

"It's a Masquerade! We will wear disguises and sneak in, they don't check or have any security for it… I promise our Mum snuck us in last year."

"That's because your Mum is the coolest person in the world. My Parents are the most stubborn uptight people. They never stop fighting. They are utterly unreasonable.

"Relax; just leave it all to Al and myself. Go buy yourself a gorgeous dress and mask. Meet me at my house just floo right to my room's fireplace at 7:30 sharp." She said cheerfully before dragging Albus off.

Rose relaxed again at the trunk of the cherry blossom tree.

Garret was the only one she ever truely loved. He was so sensitive, charming and romantic. He was the guy every girl wanted in Hogwarts. No one had such a toned body or muscles like his. He was extraordinary. She knew he was too good to be true. She just had to make him realize how much she loved him, and then he would see she wasn't just some 'little girl'...

He broke up with her because he was going into 7th year and her into 6th... He said the summer was splendid but he couldn't be seen in Hogwarts with such a child like me. He liked her a lot, but he needed a more mature girl. He broke her heart. She just hated the fact she loved him so much.

RwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRw SmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSm

_AT THE MALFOY MANNOR_

Scorpius stood straight as he allowed his father to straighten up his tie and give him one final glance of judgment.

"Scorpius, Your mother and I..." Draco started, but he was cut short by a sigh from his son.

"C'mon kiddo, you can't possibly know it's bad I didn't even say the news yet." Draco said sympathetically to his only son.

"I know, but Father. I am going to be sixteen next month at the end of september and I know where this is all heading. I knew it the moment you 'Insisted' on me attending this ball despite the fact I am not yet of age." Scorpius said rolling his eyes and sitting on his silver comforter.

His father sat behind him and said with an amused grin, "Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, father unlike you I am a Ravenclaw, instead of having to worry about plotting and prying in other's business like you did I use my time wisely and find out very useful information." Scorpius stated not looking at his father, but at the ground.

Draco's smirk never faded or even faltered he only asked," And what exactly have you found out, my boy?"

"I found out about our family, Father. You see I took on the responsibility to Investigate in our past. The Malfoy's tradition. Ever since the beginning of time we have been a purely wizard family with only wizards in our blood. Back in the days of the wars the Malfoys sided with Voldemort, but even before that the Malfoys were obsessed with tradition and being 'Pure'. We got into feuds with one particular dynasty of wizardry, the Weasleys. Their blood might be pure but they were traitors. They loved muggles and muggle-borns and helped to teach them. The Weasleys greatest ancestor put a curse onto all the descendants of the Weasleys. They are destined to always have 2 or more offspring and in times of grave peril they have more than 5. So to counter this and spite the Weasleys, The Malfoys greatest ancestor put upon a curse on all the Malfoy descendants. The curse stated a suitable mate shall be chose by the parents and will meet a year before the coming of age. Once met they shall court and become wed the summer after both parties are of age. When suitable for both parties they shall produce one and only one male offspring. Therefore, carrying on the Malfoy legacy."

His father had stared at him in awe for a while before he said, "I'm no dunderhead father. Now who is she? Sorry to be so upfront about the matter, but father I'm sure you're well aware of where my opinion lies on this... I find it irrevocably unfair and wrong. I should be able to choose and have as ,any children as I would like. Not be forced into it with some girl I don't like, but I have no say in the matter. So I will just meet her today."

"That is very gracious of you my son; I did not expect you to have such an open mind on love."

"Love? First of all Father that is something I sincerely do not have time for. It wastes your money and time. I would be broke and so devoted and emotionally attached to someone I wouldn't be able to function normally. No, Love is something I do not wish to fulfill. Secondly, I never said I was going to date her or anything of the sort I merely said I would meet the bird."

"There's my son. Now Scorpius, Love is grand and yes this isn't the most prestique way of showing you it, but I guarantee you will fall for this girl. She's a bloody beauty queen of Slytherin house. She has striking Black hair and these hazel eyes..." His father tried convincing.

"What's her name Father?" Scorpius said emotionlessly.

"Priscilla Parkinson." His father said intently studying his son for his reaction.

"Father I simply cannot, will not date her. I told you I don't want love. I don't want to be tied down. I don't need love i am so much better off on my own. I do not wish to pursue a fate like yours and grandfathers. I want to live my life not some planned out life by an evil ancestor. I wish to prove to everyone there is more to the Malfoy name, and I have already come this far I broke the Slytherin curse did I not? I am a Ravenclaw we are not all bad. You proved it, but only after you wronged so many that they thought you were relieving your own guilt. Father... Let me be me."

Draco put a comforting arm on his son's shoulder," Scorpius, your mother and I we made a deal when you were born. We promised to raise you the traditional Malfoy way, because that is important to me, but we wanted you to be able to have an open mind. We didn't want you growing up prejudice or anything along those lines. I did not and will not be my father. He was cruel and he didn't care about me. We care about you Scorpius and we don't want to make you do anything just, please promise me you'll at least meet her and consider the rest."

"Father there is nothing to really consider, but if it makes you and mother happy I promise you I shall meet her tonight and 'consider' the rest." He said sighing as he gave into his father. He knew they cared about him, even if they did act a bit, unusual, and rather pompous at times. They do care.

"That's all we ask son, We thank you, You really are turning into to quite a respectful young man, We're proud of you my boy." Draco left the room a sad smile on his features.

Scorpius stared at himself in the mirror. He was in a plain black suit with a Dark blue button up shirt and striped blue and black tie with the Ravenclaw crest. He was proud of his house. He picked his mask off his dresser. It had the resemblance of a raven but there was no beak just covered his eyes with an array of blue and black feathers.

He knew nothing would ever change his mind about love or marriage. He did not and never would desire it, but who would it hurt to just humor his parents. He sighed once more and left the room to apparate to the Ball with his parents.

RwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRw SmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSm

MASQUERADE VICTORY BALL

Rose Lily and Hugo entered the Ball. Rose had never seen so many people. All of these people were affected by the war somehow. The war _her _Family had one of the biggest roles in. Her Mother Father and Uncle Harry were the heroes of. Her heart swelled with pride for her family.

She then remembered her mission. Garret, she must find him and prove to him she was mature. By the looks of what she was wearing it was hard to say she was anything but that.

She wore a low cut Red dress and her mask were flames cascading her eyes. Her fiery red hair was pinned up into a sleek ballet bun Her make-up surrounding her eyes were black eyeliner and that combined with her flaming mask made her crystal blue eyes stand out from miles away. She was nothing short of stunning.

As the night carried on she was losing hope at finding her love. She sat down in the corner and was about ready to admit defeat. She had lost Lily and Albus hours ago and was now completely alone.

She had not even danced once yet she was too preoccupied. She sighed and looked at her feet. Her look tonight was a waste. She'd never impress her love.

Then she felt it, a tap on her right shoulder. She turned to find a pair of steel grey eyes piercing into her soul.

He was gorgeous. She couldn't make out who this mysterious Raven was, but when he held her hand out to her silently she could think of nothing else to do but comply.

Their eyes never left each other's gaze. She felt this warm pit fill her stomach and suddenly her mind went numb. He led her to the dance floor and she let him. It wasn't until they started to dance until the perfectly chiseled lips of his spoke.

"You have very stunning eyes." Was all he said.

"As do you. Do you often dance with strange girls at balls?" She asked.

"I don't attend balls." His reply was short as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Why are you here then?"

"My Father's request." His face still emotionless but his eyes were full of an unexplainable passion

"Ah, So as in relation to my earlier question how many other strange girls have you asked to dance?"

" I have not asked a girl to dance tonight."

"You asked me."

"I don't recall speaking until we were dancing."

"Fair enough, well, how many strange girls have you danced with tonight?"

"Just you, my dear." He said smirking.

The song ended and he followed her back to her chair in the corner.

"My dear, you must be the most desirable girl I've seen tonight." He said the words tumbling out of his mouth.

She locked eyes with him again and she simply smiled causing him to notice her dimples and a light rose blush appear to her cheeks.

"I should have you know I'm not of age. You shouldn't waste your time on a girl like me."

"Anytime spent of you is anything but a waste. I'm not of age either, love."

"Charming aren't you?" She giggled.

That laugh oh how he adored it. It was so pure so good. Her laugh affected the rest of her features. He dimples showed, her eyes sparkled with mirth and merriment. She was perfect.

Scorpius pulled her out of the chair and stared at her eyes. He could see more in her eyes then he has in anyone. Mystery, mischief, heartbreak, love, family, and perfection. He whispered lightly as he breathed lightly on her lips.

"I'm going to kiss you." She only closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly awaiting the kiss.

The moment their lips touched he felt lightning strike through even fiber of his body. No this friction they shared could not come to an end.

Suddenly she was ripped away from him. His eyes shot open and he saw as another girl pulled her arm and they were racing across the room. They locked gazes for a moment and he began chasing after her.

Scorpius was a Ravenclaw… What was he doing? Acting upon impulse? This was not him. Not nearly close. He thought things threw he analyzed the situations, but suddenly his braind wouldn't function. It only thought one thing. 'The fire angel is being torn away from me.'

He had to see her.

Finally he caught them in the hallways getting ready to floo.

"WAIT. Please, wait." He yelled and she spun around on spot and started towards him.

"I need to see you again." He said exasperatedly.

"Listen, this… whatever this is… It's not some type of fairytale. It's not love. Or…"

"You're telling me you felt nothing?"

"There's not love at first sight… I don't know you, you don't know me. How could you feel something when you know nothing about a person it's illogical? It's not real those things are just in stories to amuse the public." Rose told him plainly.

"Not necessarily. Let me prove it." He begged

"How?"

"Romeo and Juliet. They didn't know each other." What? What was he thinking? That was a muggle play she would never understand what he was talking about.

"They are fictional. It's a pathetic story." She stated and began to walk away.

"Be my Juliet and I can prove you wrong." He was stunned she knew what it was. But he didn't have time to ponder that as the word vomit tumbled out of his mouth making him sound like the world's most desperate bloke.

"Even if I could do that, you'd never be my Romeo." The words nearly crushed him and she turned to the fire place

She picked up the floo powder when he said.

"The first day back at Hogwarts at midnight I will be at the Library. I'll wear a disguise and you may too if you chose." There was something here there was a spark. She would come.

"You're not my Romeo." The same words again. It was like being stabbed with a dagger and her twisting it in the pit of his stomach

"Just come." He was pleading desperately internally that she would come.

His fire-angel flooed away and left him alone and confused on his situation.

He had no idea why he just did any of that. He didn't even understand why he asked her to dance. He just turned his head and saw her sitting there looking astonishing. Like a walking fire he watched her for hours until he approached her…. MERLIN…. He didn't even know her name! What has gotten over him?

* * *

_**Hello my faithful followers... Now I'm not giving up on my other stories but this idea just came to me I promise it won't be the overdone tacky Romeo and Juliet remake but it will have distinct similarities in it as you may have pointed out if you were to have read Romeo and Juliet.**_

_**I CHALLENGE YOU! Here is your challenge in the play Romeo and Juliet what is the name of Romeo's 'Love' in act 1? The girl who broke his poor heart?**_

_**Winner gets a free virtual cookie! Yummm :) Review chapter two shall be up by Friday :) Review I plead?**_


	2. 2Alright

**A/N: Last weeks challenge was: in the play Romeo and Juliet what is the name of Romeo's 'Love' in act 1? The girl who broke his poor heart?**

**The correct answer was: Rosaline **

**And the only reviewer who got that right was A "Random Reviewer" that was their name if your reading this chapter here are your virtual *cookies* HahahA on with the story! **

**(P.S. There is another challenge in the authors notes)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Alright

Scorpius sat in his compartment alone as he did ever year. He much preferred the silence. It was much more desirable then the laughter and ridicule he faced. People never really took a liking to him, well except the Slytherins of course, despite him being in Ravenclaw. They thought he was crude and prejudice like his Family. They could not have been more wrong.

Against the fact most people despised him he had his share of girls in the past. They were indeed all slytherin, but only because no other descent girl would talk to his. He was quiet yes. But most people pinned as mysterious. When in reality if they would just ask him he would tell them whatever they wanted to know.

As they grew older and learned more about the war in detail most people resulted In picking on him and teasing. It got better as the years grew on, but you still had those Imbeciles, the potters and Weasleys to be exact. They were the ones who wouldn't let it die. That was not their war. They are not their parents, and neither is he. The Weasleys feud was as old as time itself, yet they still decide on making his life a bloody hell.

The worst had to be that James Potter. His temper was so unbalanced a grain of rice could even tip his scale. He was the worst without a doubt. Yet coming in a close second was the fiery red-haired Weasley girl. Most of the Potter girls or Weasley girls would just brush him off and ignore him like the plague, sure they'd spread rumors about him and gossip, but what girl didn't? None ever would talk to him directly, then again all the potters and Weasleys were in Gryffindor. She ruined it and was into the same bloody house as him. She was provided even closer ways to torment him.

She was the one who made screaming matches with him. She was the worst of all sometimes. The only thing that brought James above her was the physical pain he causes him. Rose is usually just verbal, sometimes she springs a curse or hex, but seeing as they've been competing for the highest grades since first year he is able to defend himself against those.

She despises him, loathes him with a passion. She was pretty, she had millions of friends, and huge families that loved her and let her do and be whoever she wanted. She had a huge house. Her entire family was war heroines and him…. He was the son of a line of death-eaters, an evil spirit who doesn't deserve a chance. She had the nerve to call him pampered and spoiled. He wasn't his father. He didn't get everything he wanted. Truthfully he refused to accept anymore expensive gifts from his parents in third year when he was a owled a new broom for christmas and the entire hall tormented him for being a stuck up and rich show off.

Rose excelled in everything, the only one she couldn't beat was him. Which is what he thinks adds to her frustrations with him. It might not help that he is Ravenclaw quidditch captain and she has to follow his rules as she is their seeker. This year is going to be one bloody horrid one he can already tell… Well perhaps not.

The fire-angel, her soul was pure she wouldn't judge him. She'd accept him, he knew it. For once he was looking forward to Hogwarts and the feeling was foreign and strange, yet he liked it.

RwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRw SmRwSmRwSmRw

Rose boarded the train along with Albus, James, Hugo and Lily. They were late and most compartments were full and then they came across the only compartment left that had anyroom.

And Malfoy was sitting in it.

"I'll take care of the little rat." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Malfoy!" She said his name as if she was spitting venom. She slammed open the door and Scorpius jerked his head up upon instict, looking room from his thick book. He noticed her and looked back down to his book.

"Malfoy, scram."

"How was your summer Rosie Posie?" Scorpius said ignoring her statement. He used the nickname her father called her and sometimes her cousins to annoy her.

"Shut it, Malfoy now you have to move."

"I do not have to do a thing. Now Weasley, I'm trying to read here some of us actually like to be intelegent."  
"I'm a hell of a lot smarter then you are Malfoy."

"Is that why I beat you last year?"

"You beat me by a point and a half, you little rat. Probably cheated."

"And by whom would I have cheated off of? No one else had a grade so high." He said smirking.

"How's Azkaban treating grandpa? His happiness gone yet?"

"Shut up Weasley." He said becoming more silent. She was doing it. Playing his family card. The evil little wench

"Why don't you make me Malfoy? And don't call your daddy to send you money, I don't need your filthy money."

"Wasn't going to." He mumbled under his breath trying to desperately ignore the petite girl.

"What was that? Didn't catch it, I know your used to understanding whispers and mutterings since people do it behind your back all the time, but I for one am not."

"I GET IT! OKAY? Why don't you just leave me the bloody hell alone! Gosh You People are all alike aren't you?" He shouted at her losing his temper.

"What do you mean you people? As In half-bloods or non-purebloods like yourself?" She asked viciously. A spark igniting her eyes.

"No, As in you weasleys and Potters. You're all the same. You can't be like everyone else and whisper behind my back, can you? You have to do every possible thing there is to torment me did it ever occur to you that I am not my father? That I may be a complete opposite of them? No it didn't because you're all the same hypocritical, judgmental, pricks. You're supposed to be smart. You're a disgrace to Ravenclaw you bloody wench." That was the last straw she was done picking fights and holding all the strings. He snapped.

"You know what? Take the compartment! I don't want to share one with people like you." He added as he stormed passed them leaving a gaping Rose in the midst.

"I-I didn't know…" Rose stuttered out.

"Calm down Rosie, you don't actually think that was the truth do you? He's _Malfoy_, He's used to lying through his slimy little teeth." James said sitting down and propping his feet on the table.

"Yeah Rose, He's a prick you know he is nothing's change people just don't change over a summer." Lily added as she followed James.

Hugo only shrugged his shoulders and left Albus and Rose staring at each other unconvinced. Niether could think of the time Malfoy ever did anything to them that they didn't start first. Were they the bad guys? Were they the prejudice ones? Was Malfoy right?

"We can discuss it later Rose, lets enjoy our very last train ride with James." Albus said grinning. Rose nodded and followed him.

Albus had somehow obtained the qualty she could only dream of having. He was able to just push off his emotions and pretend like nothing happen, but once Rose started thinking, it was near impossible to stop. So she sat the rest of the train ride silent contemplating the scene before her.

RwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRwSmRw SmRwSmRwSmRw

Rose stared at herself in the mirror. How would she disguise herself, That is if she was even going to go.. No it was a bad idea, she shouldn't go. It would be sneaking out, she was a prefect that would be unacceptable. Although, she had to know who the Raven was, not that she had feelings for him at all. No she was just curious. She felt no spark, like he said he did. It would be illogical of her, a Ravenclaw who lives off of the logical facts.

Yet again it would be perfectly logical to go to find out who it is, yes that would be. SO it was settled she was going. Now how to disguise herself….

Rose tapped her =self with her wand and began to transfigure herself. Starting with her long red hair. It turned to a bleach blonde not too far from Victories' hair color. Her blue eyes changed to deep brown she made her freckles temporarily disappear and thinned out her lips. She was nowhere near recognizable.

She was secretly glad she was the only one of her relatives to be in Ravenclaws, it made her feel more original not just part of the weasley- potter clan. Like she was different, unique almost. She loved Ravenclaw and the thought of it, everyone said she took after her mother like that. But she had the temper of her father and the stubbornness of both combined and together she was the perfect storm of chaos.

She approached the library and walked in silently. It was a little after midnight and she was careful not to make a sound out of caution.

When suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. In one fluid motion she whipped out her wand and pointed it square at the intruder's face. When he spoke.

"Calm downits me, just me."

"Oh sorry, you startled me." Rose said shyly and feeling herself blush incredulously.

"Is that a normal blush or is it because of how you transfigured yourself?" Scorpius asked her curriously. He too had transfigured himself. He knew she had too because he would have recognized her eyes instantly if she hadn't.

"It's a normal concurrency unfortunantly. So have you transfigured yourself as well? I sure hope so I don't really find brunettes attractive." She said smiling.

"I'm sure on your normal features your blush is quite adorable, and yes may I add I have transfigured myself… and what is wrong with brunettes? You don't worship the mighty potter clan? Most girls swoon at their feet." He replied.

Rose almost gagged at the thought of finding her cousins attractive or anyone related to her, "No, no oh god no. I'm not too fond of redheads either. Especially not the Potters, oh god disgusting."

"Wow, not the usual reaction to James and Albus I'm impressed with you already."

She laughed along with him and they sat next to eachother at one of the tables.

"So, why are we here?" Rose asked after a moment of silince.

"So I can see you." He said simply.

"I'm not even me right now though." She said touching the blonde hair.

"Well now is when we can be whoever we want, we are stripped of titles that we get in our normal lives. We can be whoever we want now and neither one of us will judge the other. Talk about whatever, be whoever, be us… it's kind of nice don't you think?" He said looking into her eyes with this spark that she just couldn't disagree with. It made her want to do this. Whatever you call this. She was in for it. His eyes they held this untraceable emotion in the depths. He had a story to share, he had something to say and maybe, maybe she did too.

She nodded and he smiled widely.

"Well, speak then boy! Who are you?" Rose said watching as his smile changed to one that was completely incomprehensible.

"I'm different." He said simply.

Rose arched his eyebrow at him and he continued

"I think of myself as the one who will make a difference in my family, you see my father and Mother they mean well, but they want to stick to tradition. I don't want to be like them. I don't want a picture perfect housemaid wife. I don't want exactly one child I don't want to live by the books and laws That the rest of family has. I want to be different even if everyone thinks I'm not and they all pick on me and my classmates despise me, I know I'm not what they think I am. I know I'm different and one day I will prove it to everyone."

She listened to him speak and couldn't help but be drawled in by each word he spoke. You could see his determination in him. You could tell instantly that he was going to make it.

"What about you?" He asked.

What about her? What was she? Who was she?

"Well, I supposed I'm different as well." She said simply as he had before.

This time he looked questioningly at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Well my whole family is in Gryffindor. I was not. I didn't want to be either. It seems that we are all the same. My family is huge. We are all alike, exactly alike no matter how much I try to be different; I'm still so much like them. I want to be me. I want to help people; I want to make a difference. But it is so hard because my family they all were in the war, well everyone's parents were, but I feel like I can never be great. I just I don't want to be known as part of anyone but me. I want to be original one of a kind. I try so hard to find the best in everyone and not judge, but when I'm with my family it's like I turn into someone completely different I'm a Prat, I'm everything that I try not to be. I just I wish I could find out who I am. I Know this sounds like just a bunch of blarmey, but I'm so confused on where I'm at and who I am. I just I don't know. I know who I want to be, but I'm not sure what is really me. If that makes any sense." Rose said her face was the epitome of confusion and sincerity.

Scorpius only smirked and said, "It makes perfect sense, well to me at least. Let's make a deal. While we're here we do whatever makes us happy, just be the real us. You know, since niether of us get that privilege."

"That would mean meeting again more than once." Rose said uneasily.

"That is correct. I promise there will not be any romantic, soft, Love nonsense that you've made evident you don't want." Scorpius said trying every card he knew to get her to agree.

Rose stood there silently a placid look plastered in her features. Scorpius was once again overtaken with the fear of never seeing her again and before he could stop himself he said, "If you weren't curious about me and who I am then why did you show up? I'm not asking you to do anything but hangout once a week or even once a month if you wish that's all."

Rose looked at him for a minute before responding. What he was asking of her it was impractical. She knew if would only lead to problems, but she also knew herself. If she declined she would always wonder how it would have been. He also made a good point. Why exactly did she show up?

She was curious to find out who he was. The boy who caught her eye for a night. The boy who made her think about every choice she made this night. The boy who has a story to tell. The boy full of so much mystery. But still was one little thought of curiosity worth so much stress and confusion.

She'd have to hide this from her family and everyone that is. Was one mystery worth risking so many things that she held so dearly to her? Could she let herself be this naïve over one guy and one night?

She looked up at him and saw his hopeful expression and nervous smile. She couldn't help but wonder what it looked like on his real face. WHat he really looked like. She knew in that moment what she had to do.

It was one reason, one selfish reason, but it was enough for her to utter the word that made his face light up like a toddler's on Christmas Morning

She said simply with no emotion at all,"Alright"

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone here it is now I'm shooting to have the next chapter up by Thursday :) oh and if anyone's wondering about my FREMIONE Story called Remember My Own. I will be posting the next chapter of it either late tonight or tomorrow. Author's promise and if you haven't read it you should it's my favorite by far Its a FredxHermione story.. well Review! Good night lovelies! I know this isn't related to Romeo Juliet but I have to build up to some chapters don't worry my lovelies it will all make sense in the end I promise :***

**Now the winner of the challenge gets free virtual hugs woo-hoo**

**Challenge: How old was Juliet? (I will accept two answers but only 1 is technically correct)**


	3. 3 unmasked

**_Author's Note: Here was last weeks _****Challenge: How old was Juliet? (I will accept two answers but only 1 is technically correct) **

**The prize would have been virtual hugs *SOBS* but I guess im gross and nobody even tried to do it *SOBS* except one person who's answer was 16 or 17... Even though it was wrong I LOVE YOU AND YOU WERE -LightAshCrazyMuffin Thank you SO much for reviewing**

**Alas that is wrong I am sorry the correct answer was : 13! She was turning 14 over the summer :( **

**Well I guess you all don't love me or my hugs but on with the story! (P.S. This weeks prize will be MUCH better then hugz)**

Chapter 3:

Rose sat tapping her quill against her desk. It was the last class of the day and her whole mindset was on eating dinner and meeting her Raven at quarter to midnight.

She couldn't help but become excited about it. After she agreed Three months ago they grew to be so close. She has yet to learn who he was, and he had not the slightest clue about her. Yet he was the only one who knew her. She sounded sappy and she hated it. If any of her family found out she'd never hear the end of it.

He knew her inside and out he let her talk and she turned off her brain. She told him some things she never even knew she felt. Like how she lives in the shadow of all her family. She had a deep fear of putting her family name to shame after how hard they all worked to get to wear they are. How she feels they were all disappointed she was the only Ravenclaw and that she had to try even harder to make her parents proud. Also, That no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make her own father proud. He'd only bark orders and tells her to do better, that he sees her as incompetent even though he hasn't the slightest clue on what the word means.

She knew him even if he proffered not to share.

He was quiet, but only because he fears the ridicule he's been put through. He's brave. Much more so than anyone in Slytherin or Gryffindor, yet when he put on the hate he kept chanting the name of the house he wanted, but he refused to be in either. He wanted to make a difference in the world as someone nobody would expect. He wants to prove every judgmental person wrong. He is deeply afraid to let people in. She expects not even his family has seen his true colors he always described their intentions good at heart, but they were proper and practical. Always serious. He's this way because he is too terrified of disappointing people. He's also afraid of people thinking he needs someone and he doesn't he has done so much, come so far all on his own that he knows he needs nobody to survive, he just wants others to see that.

Lately he has been opening up more. He has such hard times trusting people. He is always let down every time. In reality though he really dos want someone who will never leave him someone who will fight and stand by his side, and strangely enough she feels the same way. She just wants to show him she cares. She's like him. She's just too scared to admit this to him.

She's not a gryffindor she's not her cousins she is not brave. She's not independent no matter how bad she wants to be. She isn't good enough for her own father, how could she ever be good enough for him.

Her mind began racing with thoughts of him. He did fill her dreams though, each appearance he made he was wearing the raven costume. She plucked every detail she could from that costume he wore so long ago. She has deduced that he is most likely in Ravenclaw. He has bleach blonde hair. His chin is pointed and his smile has perfectly straight teeth with dimples on both of his paled cheeks. The mask took up most of his face and the only other part she remembered were his steal-grey eyes. His form was tall, well taller than her at least. He was thin but you could tell he had some sort of muscle to him. Thia meant he was either a quidditch player or focused specifically on working out. If he was on the quidditch team in the past she had to know him. She had no clue at all who this would be. No one matched his personality. No one amounted to him.

"Miss. Weasley… Ahem, Miss Weasley." Her professor said for what had to be the fourth time.

She remained unfazed and her distant gaze still locked in place.

Transfiguration was a joint class with Gryffindor thankfully and Albus began poking rose repeatedly. "Roseeeee. Rosie Posie. Rose! ROSE." He chanted as he poked her.

"For Merlin's sake! FIRECRACKER! Bloody wake up!" Said an annoyed figure in the front of the classroom. This comment made Rose spring out of her daze.

Her face flushed of all color and her cheeks started tingeing pink as her blush spread quickly. She didn't even register that Malfoy was the one who made the crude comment. Even if she had she wouldn't have had time to think of a witty remark.

"S-sorry Professor, I was just erm… thinking?"

"Well, Miss Weasley you will have plenty of time to think while you spend detention with me tomorrow night. Until then you can focus your thoughts now on the essay I'm assigning this class on the proper wand technique due this Friday." Said the old women.

Rose rolled her eyes and just as she was about to complain another voice spoke up from the front row, "Thanks a lot Firecracker, because of your incompetence we all must wallow in your shadow way to go Red."

Rose began to stutter out her apologies as the rest of the class moaned and groaned.

"Mr. Malfoy maybe spending some time with Miss. Weasley in detention would help you figure out a way to control that temper of yours."

"but Professor…"

"No buts Malfoy. Now class dismissed." Malfoy angrily stalked out of the room and to the great hall sitting at the far end of the table.

"Something's wrong with him. I mean even for Malfoy that's odd behavior." Rose told Albus as they walked into the Great-hall themselves.

"Who cares He's _Malfoy_ Probably just didn't get his daddy's present on time or something."

"Al, do you ever think about what happened on the train this year. You know, how he snapped at us. You think maybe it is our fault. We are ruddy awful to the bloke."

"Fine then Rosie Posie why don't you go talk to the slimy git and tell me how it goes."

"What? You too scared Al? I thought you were a Gryffindor." She told him rolling her eyes.

"I thought you were smart, he won't talk to you."

"Well I can try…" Rose said walking over to scorpius who's head was buried into a book.

Rose cleared her throat before saying, "Umm… Hello."

He looked up at her quizzically and shot her a look of pure disgust. He said nothing though and returned to angrily pushing his food around his plate.

She sat down next to him and nervously put her hair behind her ear as she racked her brain for something to say. She probably should have thought this through more.

"So I was thinking…" She started but was cut off by him chuckling.

"Wow congratulations sorry I don't have a medal for you.", His voice dripping with sarcasm on every word.

"You know you're making this extremely hard to be nice."

"What's this all about, firecracker?" He asked unamused.

"I was just thinking about what you said on the train earlier and the more I thought I guess I figured that.. Uh… I suppose one could say that I have been feeling a smidge, well Uh guilty I guess…." She stuttered out her words she bit her tongue the moment the awful word left her lips. She had just admitted she was WRONG she apologized. To make it all worse it wasn't to just anyone it was SCORPIUS. Her rival since first year.

She expected him to relish in the moment and mock her about it nonstop. She thought he'd never forget this moment of pure agonizing weakness. She wouldn't even look at him now. She would give up the moment she saw his smug arrogant little smirk. That was not her mission. She wasn't done yet. She knew what she had to say and as painful as it was she had to do it.

She inhaled deeply, "What I'm trying to say is that I can't think of a time when you made fun of one of us where we didn't start it. I was hypocritical and I suppose that this is my form of apologizing for being so awful to you in the past years we've known each other."

She didn't dare to crack her eyes open she just turned around to walk back to albus trying desperately to escape the soon to be coming insults and ridicule.

"Rose, ugh, Wait." He complained.

She stopped and said, "I know I deserve it just come on and get it over with."

He chuckled slightly but not out of mockery. She opened her eyes and what she saw frightened her more than his evil little smirk.

His face was kind and his stone grey eyes held appreciation. His thin mouth was in a small smile.

"As much as I know I shall regret this… would you like to eat with me tonight?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She quickly shook it off and nodded as she said, "I'd like that."

She went to sit down and he grabbed her elbow, "No not here. I get enough tripe in the great hall alone if you're seen with me I'd bring you down as well. Follow me I know a place we can go."

She grabbed a plat and followed him. She shot a glance at Al who was shooting her daggers.

She pretended as if she never seen it and continued following scorpius.

They ended up going to the library and she chuckled, "This is your sanctuary place. I'm sure if anyone wanted to find you badly enough they'd find you in here."

"Correct but they won't in… _Here."_ He said as he opened a bookcase-door." How had she not known about this? It was only a tiny room. It wasn't anything special, sort of like an extended walk in closet. It had a desk and about four chairs and a tiny blue loveseat.

"Scorpius, how'd you find this?" She asked amazed.

"When you hide-out in the Library all your free time you spot things, things like hinges on the side of a bookcase." He shrugged and sat at the desk with his food.

She beside him and they ate in an awkward silence before he said, "Thank you, for apologizing. If it makes you feel better I supposed I'm sorry as well."

"For what?"

"You know, I could be nicer, even if you do start things I shouldn't retort. It probably hurts your feelings."

"Honestly? I just brushed it all off, it's just in the moment. I have an awful temper. I really do but I never mean anything I say, honest."

"I do. I always mean every word…. Firecracker." He said slyly with an amused smile hinting he was joking. She smirked at him.

"Oh that's fine, but at least my name isn't Scorpius Hyperion. My parents actually loved me."

"Ouch, that was a cheap shot Rosie Posie it really was." He said laughing his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So are the cracks about my hair!" She stated with the same tone of merriment.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding… It works for you. Not so much for the pack of vultures you call cousins…. But on you it works."

"Why A compliment? From Scorpius? I must be dreaming." She said sarcastically.

"Don't get too used to it ,firecracker."

"You know you aren't half bad Scorpius."

"Likewise." He stated

"So… Are we… You know? Friends?" She asked confused.

"I suppose if you wish it would do us no harm."

"It would be nice to not get detention in all my classes because of arguing with you."

"So Friends."

"Yes, friends. That being said, dinner's about done and I have-er- plans later tonight that I should be getting ready for."

"As do I Weasley, We should get back to our common room." He said standing up.

He followed him and bit her lip nervously debating the question that had been eating her since he asked her to eat with him.

He seemed to catch her nervous display and said, "Go ahead ask, I am in no place to criticize."

"Why, well, I suppose I just want to know why you forgave me so easily why you didn't mock me or laugh. You forgave me instantly and it's just. I would never be that forgiving."

"Well that's simple, I'm not a bad person and me mocking you would only prove you insults from m to be right. I would be living out my stereotype. I want to prove people wrong about me. I'm a good person, Rose. I don't receive any joy from others pain and misery. You were sincere with me and honest. You respected me and were willing to accept me. You get what you give."

"Wow, that's probably one of the smartest things I've ever heard anyone say."

"That tends to happen when you're talking to a genius." He told her smugly as he gave her a cheeky wink.

"Oh, Genius now are you?"

"Why of course."

They both laughed and continued their walk to the common room. Rose began wondering why she ever disliked him in the first place. He was nice, and funny. He would have been a good friend he already was. How could she have been so immature so naïve she let a chance at a good long friendship pass.

She can't even remember when they started hating each other or how it began.

They finally reached the common room and she smiled at him and said, "I'll see you at quidditch practice tomorrow? It'll be a whole lot easier not hating the captain."

He smiled back and said, "As it shall be equally easy not loathing my famous seeker."

She rolled her eyes in his choice of words. She began to wonder why it was he sounded like he was stuck in the 18th century at time and others he sounded, well, normal.

The portrait spoke, "What starts with a 'T' ends in a 'T' and has T in it?"

She thought for a split second before saying, "Oh a Teapot!" The portrait swung open and He offered her a curt nod and her, a smile to him. After that they went their separate ways.

She began to get ready as she transfigured herself. When she was finished she waited on her bed and decided to take a quick nap.

She woke up and started her walk down to the library. To her surprise he was also exiting the boys staircase at the exact same moment.

"Hey you!"

He looked at her and smiled, "I guess you know what house I'm in now."

"I already knew. In fact. I'm rather close to figuring out who you are." She said smugly.

"You mean you haven't yet? Shocker."

"I could have if I wanted to.."

"You don't want to know?" He asked confused.

"Not really.."

"Why not?"

"The same reason you have not found out who I was yet. I'm scared because I know the moment you find out you'll leave and now. I've grown so accustomed to you being there and being able to tell you things that when you're gone… I guess I've gotten to the point where I'd be hurt…" She said easily

"And that's proof right there I would never willingly admit that to anyone except you."

"That's not true. Your scared to find out who I am because you think you won't like me your afraid I'm somebody you won't be able to stand." He snapped at her

"How dare you say that? How could you? You. You know I wouldn't if ANYONE Knows then it's you I thought you were someone I could trust? Someone who Wouldn't judge me." She said, but instead of her usually anger her voice cracked. Her eyes shot daggers but her voice was obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry. It's just today's been confusing. I keep thinking something awful is about to happen."

"Why would something awful happen?"

"Today has been all around tolerable."

"Wow! A good day? Gee who would have thought it!" She said trying desperately to lighten the mood.

He chuckled at her attempts and he said, "You know, I do know a lot about you I just can't place who exactly you could be I never met such a temperamental, Stubborn, Strange, emotional, caring, good-natured person. You are one in a million."

"I don't think so. To be fair I gave it thought, but I could have analyzed the details more specifically and found out by now. I like calling you Raven though."

He let out a slight chuckle at her statement and she blushed fiercely as she said, "What? Okay I know its stupid but that's what you were when we first met."

He shook his head and said, "No it's not that its just…" He paused for a moment before continuing "Its funny, I call you Fire-angel."

She smiled slightly and said, "This is stupid isn't it? We both like each other. We know everything about each other except our names."

"What are you saying? You want us to drop the charms then?" He said sounding a bit nervous.

She nodded and he pulled out his wand. She put her hand on it and said, "Wait."

They were sitting side by side on the common room couch no one else was there it was so silent one could hear the drop of a single pin.

She put her hand on the crick of his neck and looked up at him, "before we do this, I was just wondering if you'd possibly consider…"

He cut her off by crashing a fierce kiss to her lips. This kiss was much like their first. One of passion and need. Both their lips glided hungrily against each other. Her hand found its way to his hair and his lay on the small of her back. He pulled her close to her.

The kiss had not ended until both of their need for air became too strong to overpower.

She smiled shyly and said softly, "Yeah that."

She then took her wand out and said, "ready?"

"As long as you are." He told her simply

She nodded and undid her transfiguration and shut her eyes tightly.

There was no going back now.

Then she heard it the familiar voice. She knew that voice.

"Rose?" It asked her in complete shock.

It couldn't have been…. It can't be.

She cracked her eyes open. It was confirmed as the face of a blonde haired grey eyes boy who's jaw was dropping down to the floor and eyes wider then basketballs stared at her.

Her expression than mimicked his as she said, _"MALFOY?!"_

**_Authors Note: SO what did ya thinkkkkk? Haha I liked this chappy... It had character. Now the next chapter shall be based solely on Romeo and Juliet! Haha I had already typed it! I want to post it so bad but made myself promise I wont until I get at LEAST 3 reviews on this chappy :) PLEASE REVIEWWW!_**

**_CHALLENGE BELLOW THE PRIZE IS A GOOD ONE PLEASE READ._**

**_Now the prize will be you get to make a MAJOR decision in the story... Believe it's good hehehe... If you get it correct and you're the first one to I will PM you. If your not first I will still pm you and you will help in a less major decision...Maybe ;) haha well here is the challenge_**

**_Challenge: Where does the play take place? AND who is Juliet's Fiancée?_**

**_REVIEW! (P.S. I will not post the next chappy until I get at LEAST 3 reviews on this chappy)_**


End file.
